


Moosley 30 Day OTP challenge

by McLeodCorner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Baking, Battle, Domestic, Fluff, Gore, Kissing, M/M, Moosley, Nightmares, Public Blow Jobs, Shopping, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLeodCorner/pseuds/McLeodCorner





	1. Holding Hands

As of late, Cas, Crowley, and the Winchesters could be found in the library at the bunker, plotting how to knock Metatron off his high horse. Sam and Crowley would be on one side of the table, Cas and Dean on the other. Maps were spread out on the table with large red Xs and other symbols covering them. Books of lore were being flipped through and laptops monitored news feeds.

The leads began turning to dead ends, and Crowley saw a look of hopelessness creeping into the younger Winchester’s eyes. He snaked an arm over and intertwined his fingers with Sam’s. Sam glared at him through the corner of his eye, but moved his chair a little closer and clasped his fingers around Crowley’s. The demon leaned over so his head rested on Sam’s shoulder. He grinned when the hunter laid his own head on top of his, nuzzling his nose in Crowley’s hair and tightening his grip.

“Thanks.” Sam mumbled, his breath drifting down Crowley’s neck.

 **  
**“No problem, love.” He mumbled back, brushing his thumb over Sam’s hand.


	2. Cuddling

His first day back in Hell had been, well, Hell. He had to punish those who betrayed him, obviously, and reward the very few who stayed loyal. Let’s just say he was very much looking forward to seeing his favorite hunter. Crowley pushed open the door to Sam’s room. He groaned when the hunter in question was sprawled out and snoring away on the bed. He plopped down next to Sam and ran a hand through his hair. The hunter leaned into the touch, cracking his eyes open.

“Hey Crowley.” Sam yawned lazily, throwing an arm around the demon’s lap. He noticed the run down look on Crowley’s face. “Long day?”

“You could say that, Moose.” He replied, still slowly massaging Sam’s hair. Sam reached over and pulled Crowley down next to him, dragging the comforter over both of them. With a snap of his fingers, Crowley’s shoes and coat were off, folded on an armchair in the corner of the room. He shifted so he was facing Sam, letting his eyes wander over his body.

“Nice view.”

Sam just grinned as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pulling him closer. Crowley tucked his head under Sam’s chin, taking a deep breath of the hunter’s scent. He let out a content sigh, feeling his stress from earlier melt away at the touch. He looked up when Sam pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Crowley was glad the lights were off so Sam couldn't see the giddy grin growing on his face. Sam nuzzled his nose in Crowley’s hair and soon after his breathing started slowing to a steady pace. Almost immediately gigantor started snoring again, but softer and more calm sounding than before.

  
The demon sighed, that's what he got for showing up so late. He would have been annoyed that Moose fell back asleep so quickly if he wasn't so tired himself. Instead, he closed his eyes and simply relaxed in Sam's warm embrace, pressing his face further against the hunter’s chest. Soon enough he slipped into a dreamless sleep himself.


	3. Morning Rituals

Sam felt something tapping on his forehead. He groaned and rolled over, swatting a hand blindly in from of him.

"Go away."

"Rise and shine, Moose! Monsters are awaiting!" Came the joyful reply, as more tapping followed.

"5 more minutes." He whiled while he put a pillow over his face. The pillow was yanked from his grasp and tossed to the side. Sam cracked open his eyes and was greeted with Crowley staring down at him.

"You do realize you say that every day, right?"

Sam sat up and grabbed Crowley's face, pulling him into a kiss. Crowley's eyes widened before he closed them and leaned into the kiss. Sam held the kiss for a few moments before breaking away and flopping back onto the bed.

"I'd say that buys me another 5 minutes." He muttered, already pulling the covers back over his shoulders. Crowley straightened back out from leaning over the bed and shifted on his feet, debating how mad Dean would be if he let Sam miss breakfast.

"You would be wrong.” Crowley retorted, yanking the blankets off and tossing them in a heap in the floor. “Plus, your breath smells." Sam growled and glared at the demon as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom, muttering obscenities under his breath. "Love you too, Gigantor."  He followed the hunter to the bathroom and poked his head in, watching Sam brush his teeth. Sam glared half heartedly at him before smirking. He leaned over to rinse his toothbrush and wipe his mouth off, when he stood back up Crowley was standing next to him. Sam tilted his head to meet the shorter man’s lips.

The man in question grinned before breaking the kiss. “Much better, Moose.” He retorted while licking his lips, ”Minty.”

 


	4. Watching a Movie

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Snapped the demon as he wiped his eyes. "I just have something in my eye."

"Yeah, _tears_."

"Can it, Moose." Crowley growled before sniffing, wiping his face with a tissue. He inched closer to the hunter and wrapped the blanket tighter around them, pressing his face against Sam’s shoulder. The hunter just smirked and threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. He pressed a kiss to the demon’s forehead.

“I love it when you get all emotional.”

Crowley glared up at Sam. “I am _not_ emotional.”

“Are so.” Sam teased as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Crowley picked up a piece that fell on the blanket and ate it.

“If I am then so are you.”

“Fine.” Sam agreed, running his fingers through the demon’s hair.  Crowley leaned into the touch and returned his attention to the movie. The main male lead died heroically in order to save the damsel in distress, a standard storyline per say, but they had built up his story arc so perfectly you couldn’t help but feel a little sad about it. Oh well, the world was saved and all was good, roll credits. Crowley looked up and pecked Sam on the cheek.

“We should do this more often.”

Sam returned the gaze. “Yeah, we should.”

Crowley was about to initiate a kiss on the lips when the lights clicked on. They both flung arms over their eyes and groaned.

“Are you guys watching a chick flick?” Dean questioned from the doorway. The demon just scowled and teleported Sam and him into their room in the bunker.

“Next time, we’re going to the cinema.”

“Agreed.”

 


	5. Shopping

“I look ridiculous, Crowley.”

“You look astonishing, love.” Crowley approached the taller man and placed his hands on his hips. He fumbled with the tie on Sam’s neck and tugged it down, pulling his into a kiss. When they broke away Sam was scowling at the suit he was wearing. Crowley cupped Sam’s chin and made him look at him. “I’ll make you a deal, for every two suits you get, I’ll get you a flannel. Okay?” Sam sighed heavily before pecking Crowley on the cheek.

“You know the way to my heart so well.” He leaned in for another kiss but Crowley put a hand in between them.

“Ah, ah, ah. Later.” He grabbed Sam’s shoulders and spun him around to face a clerk holding several suits. “For now, put those on, Moose.” Gigantor stepped forward and grabbed the nearest suit, stripping off the one he currently wore, not oblivious to Crowley’s eyes on his ass. He smirked and wiggled his rear a little more than necessary when he slipped his pants off.

Crowley bit his lip at the view in front of him. The hunter was deliberately trying to mess with him. Well, two could play at that game. He sent the clerk to fetch him a suit for himself, stripping slowly in the corner of Sam’s view. Now it was the Moose’s turn to bite his lip. The clerk walked back in with a black suit in her hand and blushed at the sight of Crowley in nothing but boxers. She handed him the suit and he waved her off, smirking at the jealous look on Sam's face. The hunter grabbed his hips and yanked him close. He growled, pulling the demon into a possessive kiss. Crowley smirked when Sam pulled away.

“Love it when you get all possessive, darling.”

“Would you just put on the suit so we can go home, please?”

“Fine. You try on one more, I’ll try on mine, and then we can go and find you some flannels, Moose. Although I’m already regretting adding more fuel to your already awful wardrobe choices.”

“Deal.” Sam already had the pants of his suit off and was reaching for the next one when he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around.

“You really do look good in a suit, by the way.” Crowley was looking Sam up and down, licking his lips. “You’d look better with nothing at all...but I suppose this will suffice.”

“How about after we buy the suits, we go back to the bunker and have some fun?”

Crowley smirked. “Why wait?” He clicked his fingers and they were both standing in Sam’s room. The hunter leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Are we gonna go back for those suits?” He asked, pulling away from the demon. “Because I kinda liked them.”

Crowley grinned and waved his hand,  the suits appearing on the bed.

“I knew you liked them, Moose.”

“Shut it, and come over here.” Sam walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning for him to follow.

**  
**“Gladly.”


	6. In Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of gory so if that bothers you than skip over it :3

“Sam!”

That was the last thing Sam heard before closing his eyes, too tired to try and keep them open any longer. Seconds later hands were being pressed to his throat. He could hear someone talking but couldn’t make out what was being said, all he knew was it sounded frantic and panicked. Darkness was clouding his mind, reaching out to him like fingers pulling him downwards into oblivion.

Crowley and him tracked down a nest of windigos in Colorado but underestimated how many would be there. They predicted three at the most.  Half a dozen ended up being there, camped out inside an abandoned farmhouse in the middle of a field. They were unaware of that fact as they pushed open the doors to the building and slipped in. As they passed the threshold three windigos dropped down onto Sam from the catwalk making all three topple to the ground. As Crowley rushed over to help him another three who were hiding behind shipping crates tackled the demon to the ground. The creatures were clawing at him and biting him, ripping away flesh with their teeth. He growled in pain and shoved them away the best he could, reaching for his angel blade. Once he had it Crowley jammed in into the closest one’s chest, killing it instantly. He stabbed the other two who were still regaining their balance after being thrown off when he heard a bloodcurdling scream erupt from Sam’s direction. His heart skipped a beat when he looked over and saw the hunter pinned, his blade across the room, blood everywhere.

“Sam!” Crowley ran over ignoring his own wounds, eliminating the remaining windigos easily now that he wasn’t caught off guard. He dropped to his knees, pulling Sam’s head in his lap, hands going to the chunk missing from his throat, quickly glancing over his other wounds. Sam was making ungodly choking noises while blood filled his throat. The demon’s heart was beating faster, panic and adrenaline flooding his veins.

“Don’t do this to me, Moose.” Blood continued to pour out of his wounds. “Stay with me! Sam, make a deal! I can save you, just give me a nod, anything!”

Sam was fighting the darkness, trying to stay awake but it was exhausting. He could hear awful choking noises that were most likely coming from himself and desperate speech, quick and slurred. A few words were getting through to him. Deal. Save. Nod. Sam mustered up the strength and moved his head a fraction of an inch. He hoped that’d be enough.

It must have been because moments later lips were pressed to his, hasty and desperate. A hand pressed against his face, thumb brushing his cheek. Warmth flowed through Sam, covering his wounds like a warm blanket. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Crowley hovering over him covered in blood with a concerned look plastered on his face. Sam looked the demon up and down, frowning when he noticed the dripping wounds covering the man.

“You should take care of yourself too.”

**  
**Crowley just scoffed as he pulled Sam into his arms. “Don’t do that to me ever again.”


	7. Doing Something Together

Sam just got back from a case that look nearly a week to finish. He had to track down a spirit’s remains, and of course it had to be a name that five other people in the cemetery had. None of the people he interviewed had any info on exactly which one it was so he had to dig up all five. Just his luck it happened to be the last one he dug up. Now he was currently back at the bunker taking a nice long, well deserved shower. Sam was standing in the stream with his eyes closed, just enjoying the heat when two arms wrapped around his middle. He yelped and jumped a few inches off the ground.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, love.” Crowley poked his head out from behind Sam, pressing his chest against the hunter's back, nuzzling his shoulder. He began massaging his shoulders. “Long case?”

“Yeah.” Sam groaned, leaning back into the shorter man’s touch.

“Let Daddy take care of you, Moose.”

“Dude.” Sam scowled.

“I forgot, daddy issues. Apologies.” Crowley retorted as he worked out a particularly big knot. Sam arched his back and groaned loudly, relaxing in the water flow and massage. Eventually Crowley’s hands moved to his hair, rubbing shampoo into it. Sam turned to face the demon.

“I can wash my own hair.”

“I know,” He responded, tilting Sam’s head back so the water would rinse it out. “But I want to do it.” Sam rolled his eyes and hunched down so Crowley could reach the top of his head better. The shorter man moved on to body wash and started to scrub the grime of the previous week away with a washcloth. The hunter closed his eyes and enjoyed the cleanse, turning once Crowley finished with his front.

After what seemed like only a few minutes the water turned off and a fluffy towel was wrapped around him. Crowley dragged him out and sat him on the toilet seat, grabbing another towel to dry off Sam’s hair. When the towel was removed his hair was sticking up in a bunch of areas and Crowley grinned while he ran his fingers through it.

“I love my hunter all nice and clean. Want to freak out Squirrel and walk out together?” Crowley taunted, wrapping the towel from Sam’s hair around himself. Sam grinned and stood up, looping his hand with the demon’s.

**  
**“Definitely.”


	8. Cosplaying

“I’m not wearing that.”

“You’re the one who wanted to help Crowley, so put it on."

"I was unaware the conditions of helping required me to put on a jumpsuit."

"We're running out of time, just put it on!"

"Fine." Crowley snapped his fingers and his usual attire was replaced with a navy blue jumpsuit. The name Mark was sewed into the breast and an alarm company logo patch was on the shoulder. "Happy?"

"Yes." Replied Sam, who was sporting the same outfit but with the name Jared instead. "Now let's go. We're running out of daylight." Sam quickly walked out the door and up to the house they were scoping out for spirits with Crowley following along, mumbling obscenities under his breath. He knocked on the front door leading into the mansion that he suspected had a spirit hiding inside. The door swung open a few moments later.

“Hey, you must be the alarm guys I called about the break in. Come on in.” THe homeowner waved them in, quickly pointing to the alarm system.

“Hey, Mark. Why don’t you take a look at the system while I go check out the premises for anything weird.” Crowley gave him an ‘are you serious’ look and Sam flashed a grin back at him, raising his eyebrows before turning to leave. The client went back to whatever he was doing before so Crowley didn’t have to do any real work, just crouch down every once in a while and fumble with some wires so it looked like he was doing something. Sam came back in about 10 minutes later and snuck up behind the demon. He was currently bent over and inspecting a blue wire. Sam looked around to see where the house owner was and when he wasn’t in sight the hunter reached out and grabbed a handful of Crowley’s ass. The shorter man shot up and turned to face Sam, scowling. Once he saw it was his hunter he smirked and reached around for Sam’s butt, squeezing hard.

“Find anything, Moose?”

“Yeah, I found the object that’s most likely keeping the spirit here. We just gotta burn it and then we can go.” Sam replied, tightening his grip.

“Does that mean I can take off this blasted uniform?”

Sam sighed, “Yes Crowley, you can take it off.”

  
“Great.” Crowley snapped his fingers and was back in his usual suit. He grabbed Sam’s hand and started guiding him towards the door. “Let’s burn this sucker already so we can go out for pizza.”


	9. Kissing

One of Crowley’s favorite things to do was sneak kisses with Sam in the view of Squirrel. He knew Dean didn’t exactly _approve_ of their relationship, but he lets it happen anyways because it makes the Moose happy. Today the three of them were in the bunker, Dean was cooking and Sam was sitting at the table researching. Crowley was lurking in the library to try and find something he didn’t already know, or that wouldn’t burn his eyes out if he read it when Dean yelled that dinner was done. The demon quickly zapped over to Sam’s location and sat down next to him, there was no way he was missing this opportunity. He put his hand on Sam’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. The hunter’s hand found it’s way into his hair and started carding through it. They heard footsteps come into the room.

“Dude!” Dean yelled, backing away. Crowley could feel Sam smirking in the kiss, before he pulled away.

“You’re just jealous this isn’t you and Castiel, Squirrel.”

Dean blushed and slid the plates on the table. “Shut up, Crowley.” He snapped before retreating to the kitchen. Crowley laughed and went back to kiss Sam again before sliding the plates over and attempting to feed the hunter french fries despite his protests. 

 


	10. Eating Ice Cream

It was a 100 degree day out in Iowa. Sam was helping Bobby and Dean work on a few cars but since he didn’t really know a lot about cars he mainly just handed them wrenches and other tools. The three of them were hot and sweaty from working all morning when they decided to take a lunch break. Dean and Bobby went inside to make some sandwiches while Sam stayed behind to clean up a little bit.

Hungry?” A familiar english accent asked from behind him. Sam spun around and was greeted by Crowley holding two chocolate ice cream cones. He held one out to Sam while licking the other. The hunter grinned and grabbed the cone. They both sat on the trunk of the car they were working on and ate their ice creams. After a moment Crowley looked over at Sam and squinted. “You have a little something,”  He dipped his finger in his ice cream and wiped it on the taller man’s nose. “Right there.”  He chuckled and quickly dodged the ice cream being chucked towards his face. The cone landed on the car. “Well now look at what you’ve done.” Crowley teased, pulling out a red handkerchief and handing it to Sam.

“You started it!” Sam grumbled while wiping off his nose. Crowley smirked and continued to lick his ice cream.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Moose.”

Just as Sam was about to say a comeback Bobby and Dean walked into the garage with sandwiches. The demon stepped to the side as they walked by, Bobby immediately scowling at the mess on the car. He looked from Sam to Crowley, waiting for an answer when the taller one spoke up.

“Crowley will clean it up right away, don’t worry.” The three hunters all turned to look at the ice cream eating demon, who in turn glared at Sam.

“Fine.” He snapped his fingers and the mess was gone. “Buzzkills.” As he went to take another lick Sam came up and ripped it out of his hand. “Hey!”

**  
**“You made me waste mine. Plus, I’m taller than you, so shut it, shortie.” He teased, resting his arm on Crowley’s shoulders, as if to prove a point. The demon scowled but didn’t make any attempt to move except for sneaking another lick of the ice cream when Sam was distracted with the car.


	11. Doing Something Sweet

“Are you starting the trials again, Moose?” Crowley teased while he approached the hunter sitting in an armchair in the Men of Letter’s library. Sam was wearing a black Stanford sweater and sweatpants with half box of tissues sitting in his lap, coughing and sneezing like a madman. A stack of dusty tomes were piled on the side table next to him, reeking of old age and dead rodents. Sam sniffed and wiped his nose with a dust covered hand while jotting down some notes with the other. Crowley walked over to him and snatched the book out of his hand, setting it down on top of the pile. “You’re making it worse by exposing yourself to all this filth.”

“You made me lose my spot, Crowley.” Sam grumbled, reaching for the book.

“Yeah, well too bad. You’re not reading anymore today anyways. C’mon. You are going to bed.”

“Alright, Mom.” Sam mumbled as the demon pulled him out of the chair and guided him towards his room.

“Damn straight.” He pushed Sam through the door and towards the bed, holding out the covers for him to slide under. He wasn’t about to go as far as to tuck him in, but he went over to dim the light before walking out. “I’m gonna get you some soup, Sam. Don’t be asleep when I get back.” Sam grunted and dropped his face down on the pillow, yanking the blankets over his shoulders. Crowley walked into the bunker’s kitchen, hoping that they had real food here because there was no way he was feeding Sam the canned crap that Dean ate. He sifted through the cabinets and fridge until he found the ingredients he was searching for and went to work on making simple chicken noodle soup. Dean walked by once and gave him a weird look, but continued on his way soon after. It took a little while, and maybe a quick look at a cookbook, but Crowley managed to make some soup in a good amount of time. He made a quick cup of tea and grabbed a spoon and headed for the hunter’s room. When he walked in he was greeted with a obnoxiously loud snoring Sam and a floor scattered with tissues. The demon groaned and cleared a path with his feet, poking Sam in the ribs before setting the dishes on the nightstand.

“Wake up Sam. I told you to be awake when I got back.”

“I just feel asleep, I swear.” Sam muttered, lifting his head off the pillow and moving to grab the tea.

“Not so fast, Moose.” Crowley swatted away his hand and handed him a measuring cup full of a dark purple liquid. Sam scrunched his nose and turned away, pulling the blanket over his head. “What are you, five? Drink your medicine.” He yanked the blanket out of Sam’s hand and shoved the medicine in his face. “Open up or you won’t get your soup.” The hunter sighed in defeat and opened his mouth, letting Crowley tip the cup and pour it in. He shuddered and fake gagged, glaring up at the demon standing next to him. Crowley handed the bowl to him and plopped down next to him, watching with expectant eyes while he ate the first spoonful.

“Well?”

 

“Not bad Crowley. Not bad.” Sam replied and slurped another spoonful of broth. The demon beamed at the compliment before walking over to the bookshelf in the room and pulling one off the shelf.

“Since I am forbidding you from working, I thought maybe I could...read to you?” He asked, tilting his head towards the sickly man. Sam nodded after a moment of debating about what could go wrong and slid over to make room for Crowley next to him. He leaned back against the pillows and balanced the bowl in his lap as he sipped his tea. He pulled the blankets back to allow his caretaker to slip under and get comfortable before reading. Crowley had a copy of The Great Gatsby in his hands and flipped it open to the first page after settling down next to Sam. He began reading in a soft but enthusiastic voice, the words flowing from his mouth flawlessly.

Sam watched his narrator’s eyebrows rise and fall as he read, timing his slurps when Crowley paused to breathe. Once the soup was gone he set it on the side table silently, the demon too involved in the story to notice Sam moving. He laid back down and rested his head against Crowley’s side, closing his eyes and letting the low, gravelly voice lull him to sleep.

 


	12. Gender Swap

“Hello Sam.” A woman’s voice sounded from behind him. Sam shot up from digging through the trunk and slammed the back of his head against the hood. He took a step back and straightened out while rubbing the throbbing spot on his skull. Once he turned around he was greeted by a short pale woman with straight jet black hair and dark eyes, grinning at him.

“Hello? Do I know you?”

“It’s me, Gigantor.”

“Crowley?” He asked, squinting suspiciously. “What happened?”

“Well, I was fighting some rouge demon’s and had to smoke out. This just so happened to be the nearest acceptable vessel at the moment. Don’t worry I’ll be back in my own skin soon enough.” Sam just glared at him, waiting for him to continue. “And I’ll make sure this one gets home all safe and sound. Happy?” Sam nodded and returned to stuffing his duffel bags into the trunk, completely ignoring Crowley. The demon pouted and walked over to the edge of the trunk so he was in Sam’s peripheral vision, grinning.

“Ya know Sam, we could have some fun…” He drifted off, letting Sam fill in the rest.

“No.” The hunter snapped.

“Why not?” He whined while moving to sit on the trunk after Sam closed it, running a hand over the cold metal. “We’ve yet to do anything fun in the Impala yet. Imagine the look on Dean’s face.”

“Because there’s this wonderful thing called consent and I’m not forcing some innocent lady to have sex in the car.”

“You didn’t have a problem with my old meat suit.”

“That guy is dead, or at least his soul is in Hell if he isn’t.” Sam shuddered at the statement. “Don’t remind me that what I’m having sex with isn’t technically you. I think you just killed the mood for the next month until I forget about this whole conversation ever happened.” He slip into the driver’s seat and started the car, hitting the gas a little bit so Crowley would get off the trunk. “Are you gonna get in or what?” He called out the window.

“Yeah. yeah. I’ll be there in a second, Mood Ruiner.” Crowley retorted, sliding off the hood and climbing into the passenger seat while scowling at a smirking Sam.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just, do you think if you stayed in that vessel long enough would you have a period?”

**  
**“Shut up and drive Sam.”


	13. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And by friends of course I mean enemies.

A fist connected with Crowley’s cheek for the fifth time in a row, knocking a few teeth loose. Blood began dripping out the corner of his mouth and his tongue flicked out and cleaned it up, more of a nervous tick than vanity at this point. His current tormenter grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. 

“I’m gonna ask you one more time. Where’s Sam Winchester?”

“And I’ll tell you one more time. I don’t know!”

“Don’t play dumb with me Crowley. Everyone know you and the Winchester are all buddy-buddy now. So tell me where he is and this can end.” He held up a fist to demonstrate what ‘this’ meant. Crowley held his gaze and kept a straight face, barely flinching when the fist connected with his face. He squirmed in the chair he was tied to, hands tightly restrained behind his back and a devil’s trap scribbled on the ground below him. Some stupid leviathans snagged him and apparently wanted some info on Sam, which Crowley was never going to give up under any circumstances. Another levithan walked over and swung a baseball bat that connected with his gut. Crowley thought he heard a rib crack but managed to hold back a groan, instead hissing through clenched teeth.

Another punch was about to connect with his jaw when someone started fumbling with the doorknob of the motel room entrance. The demon held his breath. There was no way Sam could take on two leviathans by himself, if that even was Sam, it could very well be more leviathans. Wouldn’t that be great. He hoped it was his hunter, they were supposed to meet up and go out for dinner but that didn’t exactly happen. The door flung open on creaky hinges and a tall figure burst through shooting what looked like a squirt gun. Screeching erupted from the leviathans as they clawed at their face to try and get the substance off and failing miserably, falling to their knees on the floor. The figure tossed the gun to the side and approached them with a machete, making quick work of decapitating them and tossing their head in the corner across the room. Crowley grinned when the figure approached him, revealing his blood stained teeth.

“Hello Moose.”

Sam bent over and scratched a line in the trap, and moved behind him to remove his bonds.

“You didn’t show up to dinner and my stalker side creeped up so I activated the GPS on your phone and tracked you here.”

“Where would I be without your creepy possessive nature, Sam?” Crowley smiled and wrapped his arms around his savior’s neck as the hunter picked him up bridal style, burying his aching face against his chest. “My knight in shining armour.”

"Mhm." Sam hummed while rubbing a hand up and down his spine. Once they reached the car he set Crowley down in the passenger side and quickly slid in the driver seat. Crowley laid down and slid over to rest his head on Sam's thigh, sighing when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder and began lightly massaging it to loosen up the muscles that were tense from being stuck in the uncomfortable position. The car roared to life and sped off, Crowley hoped it was toward a nice warm bath and a long nap.

 


	14. Baking

"Noo!" Sam yelped while batting away at the flames coming off the cake with a towel. He turned the oven off and returned to the now charred cake sitting on the counter. The top was completely black and hard as a rock. Sam plopped down in a chair and laid his head down in his arms, inhaling the scent of the burning pastry. Today was him and Crowley’s six month anniversary so Sam thought he’d get all sappy and make a cake. The plan failed miserably and now he was left with a fire crisped red velvet cake melted to the pan. With a groan he made himself straighten back out and begin to pry the cake out with a spatula, hoping it would stay intact.

It didn’t.

Ten minutes and two containers of vanilla frosting later Sam was left with a pile of crumbs being held together with obscene amounts of frosting. A familiar sound of wind shifting came from behind him and he spun around so fast the plate almost fell off the table.

“Hello Darling.” Crowley purred, tilting his head to try and peek behind Sam, who was leaning backwards awkwardly on the table.

“Hey.” Sam replied, leaning further to conceal the cake.

“What’re you up to Moose?”

“Nothing.” He stammered a little too quickly, making Crowley even more suspicious as he took a few steps towards the taller man, squinting up at him.

“Oh really, ‘nothing’. Then what are you hiding behind your back?” Sam stepped to the side to block the demon from seeing his awful creation. Crowley huffed and simply teleported behind him, staring blankly at the cake. Sam blushed and looked at the floor, shoving his hands into his pockets. After a moment Crowley threw his head back and laughed, and kept on laughing until he had to wipe tears from his eyes. The hunter grew redder by the second and grimaced, clenching his fists and readying himself to just sucker punch the laughing man. Just as he worked up enough spite Crowley sauntered over and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, pressing his face against his chest. He took a few deep breaths to recover from his laughing fiasco before speaking.

“Happy half year anniversary, Sam.” He reached over and ran a finger over the frosting, sticking the digit into his mouth and sucking it off. “Not too bad, but presentation gets a zero.” Sam was still scowling at him, presumable still upset from his laughter. He got another fingerful of frosting and wiggled it near the hunter’s mouth. “Want a taste?” Sam just continued glaring. After a full minute of enduring the death stare, Crowley sighed loudly. “I’m sorry I made fun of your cake. Happy?” He asked, bringing the frosting covered finger back up. As insincere as the apology was is was apparently enough because Sam engulfed his finger and licked the frosting off, humming at the taste.

“I’m a good cook Crowley.” Sam growled as he broke away from the arms wrapped around his waist, walking over to poke at the cake.

**  
**“Of course you are Moose, just not a good baker. Maybe try more cooking spray next time?” He offered, licking off more frosting and avoiding the burnt cake, grinning cheekily.


	15. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

It was no surprise that Sam was having a nightmare. He was thrashing around and kicking, causing Crowley to be shoved out of the bed and promptly land face first on the floor with an umph. Sam’s forehead was glistening and locks of hair clung to it while he threw his head around. The blankets were in a heap on the floor because they were ripped off with Crowley when he fell and the pillows were bunched up against the headboard, splotches of sweat staining them. The demon stood up slowly while rubbing his cheek and looked at his Moose. His eyes were screwed shut and small whimpers slipped past his lips. Fists were clenching the sheet, slowly untucking it from under the mattress below.

Crowley always felt so helpless when it came to nightmares and he hated it. He hated the feeling that couldn't do anything and was forced to just sit by and try his best to comfort the big galoot when he screamed himself awake. Nine times out of ten the dreams were about people he couldn't save; Jessica, his mother, his father, Sarah. (Which Crowley actually felt a little guilty for) Today was a little more intense, but seemed to be the same until he heard a name fall out of the boy's mouth.

_Lucifer...stop...please!_

__

The demon perked his head up at the new name. _Lucifer? Didn't that giraffe Castiel get rid of him?_ Crowley returned his attention to Sam and walked over to the hunter’s side of the bed which at the moment was the entire thing anyways, but force of habit made him go to the left side. He bent over and put his ear to the hunter's mouth, trying to hear what he was mumbling.

_You...cage. You can't...Cas...rid._

That was all Sam got out before heading into another pit of thrashing and whimpering. If he kept this up it was only a matter of time before he'd hurt himself.

"Sam. Wakey wakey." Crowley grabbed his shoulder and shook it gently. That only caused Sam to cry out and flinch away. The demon scowled and crawled onto the bed, straddling him. He grabbed both of his shoulders and shook harder. “Sam! Wake up!” The hunter just squirmed harder and screeched.

_Go away! Get off!_

He tried to buck Crowley off and twist away but the demon cupped his face and held him still. “Sam! You need to wake up!” Sam’s eyes flew open and his eyes darted around, disorientated and trying to figure out where he was. Crowley wiped away the hunter’s tears with his thumb, watching as Sam’s eyes slowly focused on his. “It was just a dream, Sam. We’re in the bunker, Lucifer’s still in the cage and you’re safe. I wouldn’t let any harm come to my Moose.” Sam put his hand over the demons for a moment before moving up to his forearm and pinching really hard, eyes never breaking contact.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Just...making sure.” The hunter was still visibly shaken, arms trembling and eyes still containing a hint of panic in them. Crowley moved so he cupped Sam face again, unblinking.

“Could I do this in a nightmare?” He asked as he leaned down for a kiss. Sam’s lips pressed back against his needily, but a kiss nevertheless and after they broke apart Sam wrapped his arms around the demon’s middle and held him close.

**  
**“I guess not.” Sam mumbled against Crowley’s chest, rubbing his face against the silk shirt. The demon gave an affirmative ‘mhm’ and rested his chin on Sam’s head, rolling them over to rub his back until a steady stream of snores filled the room.


	16. Spooning

Crowley popped into Sam’s room in the bunker, quickly noticing the only light source was coming from an alarm clock on the side table reading 3:30 in a dark red.

“Bollocks.” He could have sworn it was only seven when he left Hell. He hated how time was different between here and there, it made keeping dates and times a bit confusing. A smirk crept on his face when he devised a plan. He took off his shoes and slid into bed behind Sam. Gigantor was always the big spoon and Crowley figured it was time for a change. He scooted over until his chest was pressed against Sam's back and wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled and rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder. His eyes were about to drift shut when Sam groaned and rolled over, pinning Crowley's arm under his weight and burrowing his nose into the demon's hair.

"You're late Crowley." Sam mumbled while wrapping an arm around the now scowling man.

“Yes, apologies. Now roll back over, Moose.” Crowley growled, trying to get his arm out from under his lover. Sam sighed louder than necessary but eventually rolled over, hiding his grin in his pillow when he felt an arm snake around him and pull him closer. Small kisses were being pressed to the back of his neck and shoulders while Crowley burrowed into the bigger man’s warmth and pulled the blankets up further around them. Sam shifted backwards more so he was pressed closer to the other and closed his eyes, drifting back asleep to the feel of soft lips pressed against his skin.

 


	17. On a Date/ Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first smuty thing! *hides in corner*

“That steak was amazing! We have to come here more.”

“I know, I’ll have to give my regards to the chef before we leave. Now, how about some dessert?” Crowley replied, placing his hands on the table and tilting his head to the side.

“No way, I’m stuffed. But if you want something we can wait.”

“Not what I meant, Moose.”

Sam gave him a puzzled look and stared at him, furrowing his eyebrows. Crowley smirked and slid under the table, getting on his knees.

“Crowley, what’re you doing?” He squeaked, attempting to stand but Crowley already had his hands on the hunter’s hips and held him down.

“Relax Sam, we’re in the back booth, no one can see.” He was unzipping Sam’s slacks and already had the belt undone by the time the hunter stopped trying to squirm away. After he tugged the article of clothing down a bit he pulled out Sam’s cock and gave it a few slow strokes before licking one long stroke along the shaft. He heard a gasp from above his followed by a groan when he wrapped his lips around the tip. Smirking, he took in Sam the rest of the way, earning a loud drawn out groan from above him.

“Fuck, Crowley!” Sam hissed through clenched teeth. “The waitress is coming back, get off.” The only response he got was a muffled grunt and no attempt from Crowley to move.

“Here’s your check, was everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything was amazing.” Sam replied, trying to keep his breath even while Crowley started to bob a bit below him.

“Where’d your friend go?” She asked, gesturing to the empty spot across from him.

“Oh, he uh, went to the bathro-OM!” He yelped, bucking his hips up and while Crowley’s tongue lapped and flicked away below him, hitting all of his sweet spots.

“Are you okay sir?” The waitress inquired, looking at him with concerned filled eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I just have a bad back and it acts up sometimes. I’ll be fine once my friend gets back, thanks.” He replied quickly, hoping that she’d accept his answer and leave. Apparently the excuse worked because she promptly left to go serve other tables. Sam reached below the table and grabbed handfuls of the demon’s hair, urging him to go faster. Crowley happily obliged and began moving back and forth faster, bringing the hunter to completion.

He pulled off of Sam with an obscenely loud popping noise and crawled back over to his seat, wiping spit and cum off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“How was that for dessert?” He teased, pulling out his wallet to pay for their dinner, leaving the money tucked in the check holder.

“You made me look like an idiot in front of the waitress.” Sam complained, tucking himself back in his pants.

Crowley stood up and drapped his jacket over his now tented slacks. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips. “I’ll make it up to you once we get back to the bunker, promise.” He gave a wink before turning away and started to walk to the exit. Sam smirked and quickly followed, eager to get home.

 


End file.
